


Watch Me

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Sex Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Richie wanted them to go to a sex club. Like, an honest to goodness 'have sex while you're here' club.Eddie wasn't sure what to expect. He definitely wasn't expecting to be as into as Richie was, but here they were, in a booth with their drinks long forgotten. Eddie was sitting in Richie's lap as his boyfriend palmed him through his pants. They had been kissing, but that had quickly devolved to them mouthing at whatever bare skin they could reach. It had taken Richie an hour and two drinks to finally talk Eddie into a kiss -- and only 15 minutes to get to where they were.





	Watch Me

Eddie probably should have expected his boyfriend would be into this kind of stuff. Richie had always loved an audience. Ever since they were kids, he was cracking his jokes. By high school he was performing in the yearly talent show as Trashmouth Tozier and, while he never won, his material was much better. Although, Eddie had always thought he was a little funny, even if he wouldn't admit it. That led to a prime spot on their college's radio station, then a job at a local talk radio station when they graduated, and weekend nights spent performing at a comedy club. Eddie thought that was more than enough to fulfill his need for attention but apparently it wasn't.

No, Richie wanted them to go to a sex club. Like, an honest to goodness 'have sex while you're here' club.

Eddie wasn't sure what to expect. He definitely wasn't expecting to be as into as Richie was, but here they were, in a booth with their drinks long forgotten. Eddie was sitting in Richie's lap as his boyfriend palmed him through his pants. They had been kissing, but that had quickly devolved to them mouthing at whatever bare skin they could reach. It had taken Richie an hour and two drinks to finally talk Eddie into a kiss -- and only 15 minutes to get to where they were. Eddie couldn't remember the last time he had been so turned on. He bucked his hips up, seeking friction, and Richie pulled back from where he was leaving a rather sizable hickey on Eddie's collar bone.

"Did you want to move this to one of the beds?" he asked. God, he sounded so breathless. "It'd be more comfortable."

"Yeah, and more exposed," Eddie countered before thinking. Richie's hand, that was still resting over the bulge in Eddie's pants, could feel how Eddie twitched at his suggestion. He smiled up at Eddie slyly. "Okay, yeah. So I like this more than I thought I would. So, let's find a bed, dipshit."

Eddie had to fight the instinct to cover himself as he and Richie walked hand in hand to the back of the club. It only took one guy checking them out for him to feel confident. He leaned in to Richie's side to show the guy he was definitely taken, but then he bit Richie's ear lobe to give him a little show. The guy laughed a little and tipped his glass at them.

"God, baby, are you trying to kill me?" Richie asked.

"You're not allowed to die before you fuck me." They had reached the beds by then. They were those tacky round ones you'd expect in a motel's honeymoon suite, but that meant they were big enough for four people at a time. Some beds had a full on orgy happening, but most of them had two couples doing their own thing. They were able to find a bed that only had one couple already using it, so Eddie sat down and pulled Richie so that he was flush against him. "I'm hoping you brought supplies, right? Even if I was iffy about this?"

"They actually provide supplies. I can go get some if you'll let me up for a moment, baby." Eddie gave Richie a look, and Richie sighed. "Okay, my back pocket. I did bring our stuff, too. You're really not going to let me go for one second, are you?"

"If you wanted whatever fancy shit they have, you should have thought of that earlier."

"I wasn't going to waste my money!" Richie protested.

Eddie rolled his eyes and simply started pulling Richie's hideous button up off. There wasn't anywhere to really safely put their clothes, and it was bothering Eddie to set them on the ground, but then when Richie reached down and pushed in the first finger, Eddie seemed to forget about it all together. By the time Richie was up to three fingers, he was moaning loudly, and the guy they had passed earlier was watching them intently. Eddie smiled at him over Richie's shoulder, and the guy reached his hand into his pants.

"Someone's watching us, baby?" Richie whispered into his ear.

Eddie nodded his head quickly.

"He's touching himself," he said. "He's gonna get off watching us, Rich. Oh God."

"Well, we better give him a good show, then."

Richie sat up so he could put on the condom, and Eddie hated how much he whined being separated from Richie even for a moment. The guy seemed to think it was funny. He laughed before he took a sip from his drink, but his hand was still rubbing himself. As Richie started to push in, the guy finally unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out so he could stroke himself. Eddie moaned again as Richie started to move, and it was clear he wasn't the only one affected by this. Richie was fucking him _hard_ when he normally started out slow and soft, even if they were both in the mood to be rough. Eddie wrapped his arms around him, urging him to keep up the pace. He could feel the sheets bunching up underneath him as they slid further up the bed. At one point, his head collided with... some part of the other couple, and he gasped loudly.

"Are you close, baby?" Richie asked.

Eddie looked up once more at the guy. His hand was moving fast and he looked like he wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Yeah, Rich. But he's gotta cum first."

"Oh, our biggest fan? Okay, baby. You can wait a minute, then?"

Eddie reached down and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. Richie's eyes widened and snapped his hips a few more times as he came. The guy groaned loud enough that Eddie could hear him from the bed as he then came, staining his shirt. Eddie gave him one last smile, along with a cheeky wink, as Richie slid down to the floor and took his cock into his mouth.

"So, I'm guessing you'd be up to try that again some time?" Richie asked as they made their way home later.

"I'd jump you right now on the street if I had the energy to go again."


End file.
